Rage
by dormagedream
Summary: Lorsqu'une terrible chose en révèle une bien pire... Hurt/Sam of course ! Allez voir, et n'oubliez pas de reviewer ! Fini !
1. Chapter 1

Of course, ni Supernatural, ni Dean, ni Sam, ni aucun autre de ces charmants garçons ne m'appartiennent, sinon je vous garantis que ça se passerait pas comme ça... :)

* * *

La rage, Dean pouvait la sentir, si fort. Dans sa tête, dans tout son corps. Il fallait qu'il en finisse. Il ne serait pas soulagé tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas tué, tant qu'il n'aurait pas retiré la moindre étincelle de vie de son corps. Ses mains se refermèrent plus fort autour de son coup. Il serra et serra encore. C'était presque fini. Dean croisa les yeux verts, presque morts, qui le regardaient. Il n'eut aucune réaction. C'était pourtant les yeux de son frère, frère qu'il avait toujours protégé, qu'il avait toujours surveillé. Ces deux grands yeux verts qui commençaient doucement à perdre leur éclat, ces deux yeux verts qui ne cessaient de le regarder. Dean pouvait sentir les battements du cœur de son frère dans ses mains et soudain, il sut qu'il était mort. Plus aucun battement, plus de mouvement, le regard de Sam semblait s'être éteint.

Dean se redressa doucement et contempla le corps qu'il venait d'étrangler à mort. Soudain une vague de panique s'engouffra en lui et il se précipita auprès de Sam. C'est alors qu'il entendit le rire strident de la femme, du monstre, qui avait causé toute cette horreur. Sans se retourner, sans même un regard, Dean attrapa le poignard que Sam tenait toujours dans la main et le planta directement dans le cœur de la Stricha. Elle émit un son qui devint rapidement un cri à faire s'envoler tout les oiseaux à cent mètres à la ronde, mais Dean ne l'entendit même pas. Il se jeta presque littéralement sur le corps de son frère et entreprit de lui faire du bouche à bouche. Alors qu'il appuyait sur la poitrine de son frère, Dean hurla que quelqu'un vienne à son aide, mais dans cet entrepôt désert personne ne semblait pouvoir lui venir en aide. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps, mais après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, Sam, comme s'il venait de faire une longue apnée sous-marine, ouvrit la bouche et inspira enfin. Après quelques respirations saccadées, il fini par ouvrir les yeux.

D'n… souffla-t-il, mais une quinte de toux terrible s'empara de lui.

Dean l'aida à se redresser et passa sa main dans le dos de son frère afin de l'aider à se calmer. Bien sûr, Sam ne pouvait pas parler, pas après avoir été étranglé avec une telle violence. Lorsque son petit frère sembla reprendre son souffle, il le fit se reposer contre son propre torse afin d'avoir les mains libre pour téléphoner aux secours.

Avant que l'ambulance n'arrive, Sam fut prit de deux autres quintes de toux, plus violentes encore que la première et Dean ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les mains de son frère étaient maintenant couvertes de petites gouttes de sang. Il entendit enfin la sirène tant attendue et remercia le ciel que les Strichas se désintègrent complètement, couteau inclus, lorsqu'elles se faisaient empalées.

D'un seul coup, Dean eut l'impression qu'il y avait foule dans l'entrepôt. Une ambulance, une voiture de police et beaucoup d'infirmiers. Sam fut mis sur une civière et on lui posa un masque à oxygène sur le visage. Les policiers aidèrent le plus âgé des deux frères à se relever mais alors qu'ils allaient commencer à le questionner, Dean sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, les murs et les gens devinrent lointains et soudain tout s'assombrit.

* * *

**_ J'adooooooore les reviews alors ne vous gênez pas ! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Manifestement je me suis mal fait comprendre, bien sûr que ce n'était que le début... hihi j'espère que vous aimerez!_**

**_ Merci beaucoup pour les reviews !_ **

* * *

Avant même qu'il n'eut ouvert les yeux, Dean sut qu'il était à l'hôpital. Il s'était retrouvé bien trop de fois dans les hôpitaux que pour ne pas les reconnaitre rien qu'à l'odeur. Le bruit également était celui de l'hôpital, il entendait des gens parler, certains couraient et puis il y avait tout ces sons, toutes ces machines qui faisaient des bips particuliers. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il vit un rideau blanc qui ne descendait pas jusqu'au sol et se rendit compte qu'il devait être aux soins intensifs.

Il se redressa dans son lit et fut surpris de ne ressentir aucun mal de tête ou étourdissement. Le poison de la Stricha était maintenant évacué et il ne sentait plus aucune agressivité, plus aucune fureur ou rage.

Une infirmière passa devant son lit et s'arrêta :

- Bonjour M. Fell, contente de vous voir enfin réveillé.

- J'ai dormi combien de temps ? demanda Dean avec une voix qu'il aurait voulu beaucoup plus forte.

- Trois jours. Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites dans la vie, mais vous aviez vraiment besoin de repos. Nous avons essayé de vous réveiller plusieurs fois, mais c'était tout simplement impossible.

- Trois jours, répéta Dean incrédule, j'ai dormi trois jours.

- Oui, les médecins étaient un peu inquiets mais il semblerait que vous combliez simplement un manque de sommeil. Je vais appeler le docteur et dès qu'il aura fait les quelques examens de contrôles vous pourrez surement quitter l'hôpital.

Comme Dean ne répondait pas, l'infirmière commença à s'éloigner du lit pour continuer sa ronde. Mais Dean fut soudain prit d'une vague de panique, immédiatement suivie d'une vague de culpabilité immense : Sam ! Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt, comment avait-il fait pour l'oublier ne serait-ce que 5 minutes ?

- Attendez ! Mademoiselle ! cria Dean à l'intention de l'infirmière qui fit demi-tour. Mon frère ? comment va-t-il, où…

- Votre frère ?

- Sam, Sam Fell ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Et bien, je n'en sais rien. Mais je vais aller regarder tout de suite.

- Merci beaucoup.

La jeune femme avait à peine quitté son champ de vision que Dean sauta de son lit et chercha ses affaires. Elles n'étaient nulle part et alors que Dean refaisait un tour de sa chambre, qui consistait en trois rideaux le séparant des autres patients, l'infirmière revint.

- Il est au troisième étage, dit-elle.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien, demanda Dean avec un léger tremblement dans la voix.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire, je sais juste qu'il est dans la chambre 367.

- Merci, dit Dean se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie des soins intensifs.

- M. Fell, nous devons vous faire des examens…

Mais Dean avait déjà passé la porte, les examens pouvaient attendre, il fallait qu'il voit son frère.

* * *

TBC encore... review review please please !


	3. Chapter 3

_**Voilà la suite ! **_

_**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, merci bcp pour vos reviews (encore encore ^^)  
**_

* * *

Il devait se forcer à ne pas courir dans le couloir du troisième étage. Il était toujours habillé en pyjama d'hôpital et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de se faire arrêter par un infirmier croyant voir un malade s'enfuir ou quoi que ce soit du genre. Dean ne faisait attention à rien sinon au numéro des chambres, 359, 361… 367 ! Mais au moment de pousser la porte, il fut paralysé. L'infirmière avait dit que Sam était dans la chambre 367, cela voulait dire qu'il était vivant mais pas spécialement qu'il allait bien. Et s'il était dans le coma, qu'il n'avait pas repris conscience ?

Alors que toutes ces questions venaient se bousculer dans la tête du chasseur, la porte s'ouvrit et un médecin sorti de la chambre.

- Bonjour, dit le médecin avec un petit mouvement de recul, surpris de tomber sur Dean. Vous êtes le frère de M. Fell ?

- Oui, dit Dean, je suis…oui. Comment va-t-il ?

- Il…

Mais une sorte d'alerte sonore retenti Dean vit plusieurs infirmières se précipiter dans la chambre d'à coté.

- Désolé, dit le médecin, je reviens. Et il s'engouffra dans la chambre 369.

- La porte était restée ouverte et Dean entra enfin dans la chambre.

Sam était là, allongé dans le lit d'hôpital, son bras branché à une poche de perfusion remplie d'un liquide transparent. Il sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'il vit les traces que ses mains avaient laissées sur le coup de son frère. Deux marques violacées qui tournaient maintenant au jaune. Dean resta planté au milieu de la pièce, sa bouche prononça le nom de son frère mais aucun son ne sorti de sa gorge. Pourtant, comme si Sam l'avait entendu, il tourna la tête et un sourire illumina son visage.

- Dean ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix un peu faible mais d'où se dégageait à coup sûr une joie immense.

- Sam, souffla Dean. Et sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, il avait traversé la pièce et pris son frère dans ses bras.

Sam lui rendit son étreinte et le plus âgé ne put que constater que son frère semblait plus mince et bien moins fort qu'à son habitude. Mais était-ce si étonnant après s'être fait étranglé à mort ? Il n'avait surement rien pu manger pendant plusieurs jours.

- Comment tu vas ? dirent-ils en même temps.

- Moi ça va, répondit Dean après un petit rire. Il se recula et rapprocha une chaise près du lit de son frère. Et toi ?

- Tu as quand même dormi trois jours !

- Le poison de la Stricha plus le manque de sommeil, répondit-il sentant son cœur se serrer à l'évocation du monstre.

- Sam, je suis vraiment désolé, continua Dean. Je…

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute, coupa Sam. On savait comment les Strichas se battent. Je crois que je peux m'estimer heureux que tu ais choisi de m'étrangler plutôt que de me poignarder, au moins tu as pu me ramener.

- Sam…

- On connaissait tout les deux les risques, Dean. On savait que cette saleté rendait les gens fous et qu'elle les poussait à tuer.

- Tu n'es pas devenu fou, toi. J'étais persuadé qu'elle te choisirait, c'est toi le plus fort de nous deux. Le bouquin ne disait pas qu'elle prenait le plus puissant pour exécuter le faible ?

- Si… répondit Sam en détournant les yeux de son frère. « Oh, tiens », reprit-il comme si de rien était. J'ai tes vêtements !

- Mes vêtements ?

- Oui, tu sais, ses bouts de tissus qu'on met sur soi pour s'habiller. Sauf si tu préfère rester en pyjama, ça te va très bien, soit dit en passant.

- Je te signale que tu as le même, alors arrête de faire ton malin, répondit Dean en se levant.

Il attrapa ses affaires et les passa dans la minuscule salle de bain dont disposait la chambre.

- Quand est-ce qu'on te laisse sortir ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il passait son t-shirt.

Sam ne répondit pas et lorsque Dean sorti de la salle de bain, la pâleur de son frère le frappa. Il n'avait pas remarqué les grandes traces noires autour des yeux de son frère, surement trop choqué de voir les marques qu'il avait laissé sur son cou. A y regarder de plus près, il remarqua également qu'il y avait une chaise roulante de l'autre coté du lit et que le bras libre de Sam était bandé au niveau du coude comme après une prise de sang. La gêne qu'il commençait à ressentir pour respirer se fit plus forte encore lorsque Sam reposa son regard sur lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Sam ? souffla Dean. Comment tu vas ?

- Pas très bien, répondit son frère, qui avait l'air tout petit et très fragile d'un seul coup.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il semblerait, dit-il sans le regarder, soudain absorber par ses mains. Les médecins ont fait des analyses et il semblerait…

- Dis moi, Sam, l'encouragea Dean.

- J'ai un cancer.

* * *

**_Rien n'est jamais simple avec les W._**

**_To be continued bien sûr..._ **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nouveau chapitre... j'espère que vous adhérez toujours! Moi j'aime les sentiments et le désespoir!**_

_**Petit changement, je change un peu de POV, alors quand vous lirez n'oubliez pas que je passe de l'un a l'autre.  
**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment super encourageant!  
**_

* * *

C'était comme s'il était devenu sourd, comme si le monde s'était arrêter de tourner pour un instant. C'était tout simplement impossible, pas ça, pas un cancer. Dean n'y avait même jamais songé. Comment un cancer aurait-il pu terrasser un Winchester ou bien même un chasseur en général ? Ce type de personne mourait bien trop jeune pour souffrir d'un cancer, ce genre de chose était pour les avocats, les policiers, les secrétaires qui vivaient dans un bureau toute leur vie et qui finissaient à 60 ans dans un hôpital rattachés à des tubes. Dean n'avait jamais pensé atteindre 60 ans.

Non, définitivement c'était impossible, Sam ne pouvait pas avoir cette saloperie.

- Dean… souffla son petit frère en reposant les yeux sur lui.

- Il faut, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Avant que Sam n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, il était sorti de la chambre.

~~SPN~~

Voilà, il l'avait dit, il l'avait prononcé et d'un seul coup tout le poids de cette déclaration lui tombait sur les épaules. Comme si le fait de l'avoir dit tout haut le rendait, finalement, réellement malade.

Sam senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux, pendant un instant il fut heureux que son frère se soit enfui. Il n'avait aucune envie que Dean le voit pleurer.

Comment pouvait-il avoir un cancer, après tout ce qu'il avait traversé ? La mort de Jess, celle de son père, de Dean, de Bobby, les siennes, le sang de démon et Lucifer. Seigneur, il avait survécu à un séjour dans une cage avec Lucifer ! Il avait survécu sans son âme et avec son âme cassée en mille petits morceaux, il avait même survécu aux hallucinations qui l'avaient torturé pendant des mois. Comment pouvait-il avoir un cancer ? C'était injuste, tellement injuste. Pourtant, le médecin était formel : Sam souffrait d'un cancer généralisé au stade terminal et c'était un miracle qu'il ait pu continuer à fonctionner si longtemps. Il allait mourir, dans peu de temps. Il lui restait une semaine, peut être deux. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Il n'avait jamais songé qu'il pourrait mourir de façon naturelle… d'une maladie.

Pourquoi Dean ne revenait-il pas ? Il voulait son frère, même s'il se savait complètement puéril, il avait besoin de son grand frère tout de suite.

~~SPN~~

Dean avait besoin d'air, il avait besoin de hurler, de frapper quelque chose. Il monta les escaliers, monta et monta encore jusqu'à arriver à la porte qui menait au toit. Elle était fermée bien sûr et, comme elle ne cédait pas sous ses coups, il finit par se laisser glisser le long du mur qui la bordait. Il voulait pleurer mais aucune larme de ne coulait, il voulait crier mais aucun son ne sortait, il voulait que tout s'arrête, mais cela aussi était impossible.

Il fallait qu'il y retourne, qu'il voit son frère. Il fallait qu'il affronte la vérité, Sam était malade, encore, et il ne pourrait rien y faire cette fois. Le cancer n'était pas un monstre que lui et ses armes pourraient réduire en cendres. Alors il allait retourner dans cette chambre et veiller sur son petit frère comme il le pouvait…

Il était seul.

Alors qu'il redescendait les escaliers, cette idée, cette fatalité le frappa. Il était complètement seul. Il aurait voulu pouvoir prendre son téléphone et appeler quelqu'un, mais qui ? Bobby était mort, Castiel ressuscité à l'état de légume depuis qu'il avait invité Lucifer dans sa caboche et… et rien. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Plus de famille, pas d'amis, juste un ou deux collègues chasseurs pas vraiment proches. Il ne lui restait plus que Sam… et manifestement pas pour très longtemps.

Dean fit un arrêt dans les premières toilettes qu'il trouva et vida entièrement son estomac du seul verre d'eau qu'il avait avalé depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. «Ok» pensa-t-il, il allait retrouver son frère maintenant.

~~SPN~~

Son bras grattait, là où se trouvait le bandage de la prise de sang. Bizarrement, Sam ne se souvenait plus du tout du moment où on lui avait fait cette prise de sang. Il se souvenait s'être réveillé le premier jour sans pouvoir parler. Il se souvenait avoir mangé quelques petits bouts de glaçons. Il se souvenait avoir fait tout les efforts du monde pour savoir où était son frère sans arriver à dire le moindre mot. Il se souvenait de tout cela, il se souvenant également du moment où le docteur lui avait annoncé qu'il avait un cancer, le deuxième jour. Ensuite, il avait eu une prise de sang. Ou était-ce avant ? Cela devait être avant s'ils avaient fait des analyses. Tout était embrouillé dans sa tête, il n'arrivait plus à trouver la chronologie des événements et, sans savoir pourquoi, le moment de cette prise de sang était complètement flou.

Alors qu'il pensait à tout cela, il entendit la porte grincer. Dean était de retour, après un bon quart d'heure pour digérer la nouvelle, mais il était de retour…

Sam ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne pensait pas qu'il y ait encore quelque chose à ajouter…

- Sam, je suis désolé.

- Il ne faut pas, si je n'étais pas branché à cette perf je me serais enfui aussi.

Dean resta un instant silencieux, comme s'il hésitait à continuer mais finalement il ouvrit la bouche.

- Le médecin a dit combien…

- 2 semaines, répondit-il ayant deviné la question de son ainé. Maximum deux semaines, peut-être une…

- Il y a un traitement ?

- Non, il est trop tard… ça fait presque 6 mois que c'est trop tard.

- 6 mois, répéta Dean.

- C'est ce que le médecin a dit...

- C'est injuste. Comment on aurait pu… enfin, tu as survécu à l'enfer… tu n'allais pas bien, mais... c'était Lucifer, c'était tes hallucinations... tu es guéri maintenant.

- Et bien, j'imagine que le corps n'est pas fait pour supporter autant de choses.

Dean allait ajouter quelque chose mais le médecin entra dans la chambre.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Voilà voilà, nouveau chapitre ! c'est bientôt la fin... un ou deux chapitres max...**_

_**POV de Dean  
**_

_**Juste au cas où: Supernatural ne m'appartient pas du tout, ni Dean, ni Sam, ni rien du tout... voilà :)  
**_

* * *

Dean était à présent dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Hôtel qui se trouvait être le plus proche de l'hôpital. Il était assis sur son lit, songeant que pour une fois, il avait prit une chambre simple. Pas de lits jumeaux, pas de Sam. Juste lui et sa toute nouvelle bouteille de Jack.

La fin de la journée avait été une longue, très longue, valse administrative qui avait seulement prouvé à quel point les hôpitaux était des endroits horribles et compliqués. « Sans blague » se dit-il en avalant deux grandes gorgées de whisky.

Après avoir parlé avec le médecin de Sam qui, soi dit en passant, avait l'air d'un parfait imbécile, Dean avait dû aller signer une décharge afin de pouvoir quitter l'hôpital. Il avait sauté l'étape des examens complémentaires, avait pris ses affaires et était retourné auprès de son frère. Mais vers 19h30, on lui avait poliment, et ensuite plus fermement, fait comprendre qu'il était l'heure qu'il s'en aille.

« Vous reviendrez demain » lui avait gentiment dit l'infirmière qui l'avait mis dehors.

Mais au lieu de partir, Dean était allé trouver ce stupide médecin qui s'occupait de son frère. Il avait frappé un première fois à la porte, pas de réponse. Il avait frappé à nouveau, toujours pas de réponse. Il avait essayé d'ouvrir la porte et, comme elle n'était pas fermée, il était entré.

Le docteur était à son bureau et lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus seul, il sursauta et cacha dans son tiroir un objet que Dean n'eut pas le temps de voir.

Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda le médecin, s'essuyant la bouche l'air dérangé.

« Super » se dit Dean, mon petit frère est tombé sur un médecin stupide ET alcoolique.

Il lui expliqua tout de même son projet qui consistait à emmener Sam très loin de cet endroit afin qu'il puisse vivre ses derniers jours dans un environnement plus sympathique qu'un hôpital.

Il avait pensé au Grand Canyon, il avait toujours rêvé de voir le grand Canyon et il était certain que Sam n'aurait pas de problème avec cette destination. En plus, puisqu'il n'y avait plus aucun traitement qui pourrait sauver son frère, il n'avait aucune raison de rester. A cette pensée, Dean bu encore trois gorgées.

Pourtant, le médecin avait refusé, et avec force en plus. Trop dangereux, mobilité réduite, médicaments palliatifs, il avait même fini par avancer la paperasse en jeux. La conversation s'était terminée par des cris, de la part de Dean mais aussi du médecin. Ce dernier avait fini par dire que de toute façon, cela ne se ferait pas le soir même et que Dean pouvait rentrer chez lui à présent.

En y repensant, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était allé voir ce médecin. Depuis quand avait-il besoin de l'approbation de qui que ce soit ? N'était-ce pas lui qui utilisait des fausses cartes de crédits et des faux noms sans arrêt ? N'étais-ce pas lui qui s'était fait interner dans un asile et qui s'était ensuite enfui, sans jamais être inquiété ? N'avait-il pas fait la même chose dans une prison ?

Depuis quand, Dean Winchester avait-il besoin de la permission de qui que ce soit ? Malheureusement, le problème n'était pas là et il le savait pertinemment. Le problème était que, cette fois-ci, il était seul, il n'y avait personne pour le soutenir. Et puis, le cancer n'était pas un monstre contre lequel on peut se battre et Dean devait bien admettre qu'il était perdu face à cette terrible fatalité médicale.

L'alcool commençait à lui monter à la tête et d'un seul coup il se leva. Il prit sa veste et sa bouteille et sorti de la chambre. Il monta dans sa voiture et s'arrêta une seconde avant de mettre le contact. Il allait retourner à l'hôpital et prendre son frère avec lui. Il allait le sortir de là, l'emmener très loin et s'occuper de lui jusqu'à la fin.

Par une chance inouïe, Dean était arrivé sur le parking sans le moindre accident ou accrochage, il n'avait croisé de 2 voitures. La raison était peut-être parce qu'il était maintenant plus de minuit, mais toujours était-il qu'il avait réussi à traverser les urgences et à s'introduire dans l'hôpital sans que personne ne fasse attention à lui. Pourtant, il avait une bouteille de whisky à la main.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la chambre, il eut, une fois encore, un moment d'hésitation. Son frère allait mourir, s'il entrait dans cette chambre et qu'il emmenait Sam avec lui, cela voulait dire qu'il allait vraiment mourir. Il sentit les larmes monter, Dean ne voulait pas que Sam le voit dans cet état, mais il entendit du bruit au bout du couloir et il entra dans la chambre avant que quelqu'un ne le voit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nouveau chapitre, suivi directement par le dernier.**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**ah oui, POV Sam (juste au cas où...)  
**

* * *

Cela faisait peut être deux heures qu'il dormait quand Sam fut réveillé par un bruit de porte. Il sursauta dans son lit et tout son corps poussa un cri de douleur. Il avait l'impression que ses muscles étaient en train de se liquéfier mais surtout, il ressentait cette fatigue immense qui l'empêchait de se mouvoir sans de très gros efforts de volonté. S'il en avait eu la force, il aurait crié contre cette infirmière qui était déjà venu deux fois pour prendre ses constantes et qui revenait une fois encore d'une manière tout sauf discrète.

C'était Dean ! Les protestations de son corps se turent directement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était son frère qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre.

Il faisait sombre et Sam n'arrivait pas à voir distinctement. Il semblait être tourné dos à lui, le front contre la porte.

Dean, souffla son frère, inquiet.

L'ainé se retourna, il sembla perdre l'équilibre un instant et s'appuya contre le mur.

Dean, reprit Sam grimaçant alors qu'il se redressait, tu es saoul ?

Non, non Sam, je suis venu pour te faire sortir d'ici.

Pour…quoi ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

Te faire sortir d'ici, Sam. Je ne veux pas que tu finisses dans cet hôpital sinistre, je ne veux pas que tu… Mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge.

Dean avait bu, c'était une certitude mais il semblait surtout bouleversé. Sam avait l'impression que son frère était sur le point de pleurer et cette pensée lui brisa le cœur. Dean ne pleurait pas, il ne faisait pas ce genre de chose. Lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien, il criait, buvait de l'alcool ou cassait quelque chose mais Sam ne l'avait vu pleurer que très rarement.

Cependant, il était là, au milieu de la pièce semblant incapable de parler. Il avait l'air à deux doigts de la crise, mais Sam aurait-il été différent si cela avait été Dean qui se trouvait dans le lit d'hôpital à une petite semaine de la mort. Bien sûr qu'il allait partir avec son frère. Même si cela réduisait de moitié le reste de sa courte vie, il préférait mille fois mourir à ses côtés, sur la route ou ailleurs, plutôt que de finir dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Et on va où ? demanda-t-il ?

Tu… ? Au grand Canyon, on va au grand Canyon.

C'est parfait. Aide-moi à me lever !

Alors que Dean aidait son frère à se redresser sur son lit, une fois assis, Sam le prit dans ses bras. Dean commença par se crisper, pas vraiment à l'aise avec ces déballages de sensibilité mais comme Sam ne relâchait pas son étreinte il finit par se détendre et passer lui aussi les bras autour de son frère.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans cette position et Sam souffla un mot à son oreille : « merci ». À ce simple murmure, Sam sentit son ainé se mettre à pleurer. Une simple altération de sa respiration et un très léger reniflement mouillé le confortèrent dans son idée.

Manifestement c'était trop pour Dean, car il relâcha son étreinte, se recula et fit mine de prendre quelque chose dans la chambre afin de pouvoir tourner le dos à son frère et essuyer ses larmes.

Euh… Dean ?

Oui, répondit-il après un reniflement bruyant.

Je ne vais pas pouvoir marcher… je veux dire, aller jusqu'à la voiture… ça va pas… ils ont repris la chaise…

Ok Sam, j'ai compris, le coupa-t-il, je vais te chercher un moyen de transport, je suis sur le coup.

Alors que Dean s'absentait pour trouver la chaise qui sortirait Sam de cet endroit, ce dernier tentait tant bien que mal de retirer les différents tubes auxquels il était branché. Alors qu'il arrachait enfin la dernière électrode, il entendit un bruit de porte.

Pile à l'heure, Dean

Mais ce n'était pas Dean…


	7. Chapter 7

**Dernier chapitre...**

**j'espère que ça vous plaira.  
**

**PS: le Jack Daniels ne m'appartient pas  
**

* * *

La chance semblait lui sourire, pour une fois. Dean avait trouvé une chaise roulante à quelques mètres de la chambre de son frère et revenait fièrement, préparant déjà la réplique cinglante qu'il allait lui servir. Mais, n'avait-il pas fermé la porte en sortant ? Si, il en était certain, il avait fait très attention à bien refermer la porte en sortant. Alors pourquoi était-elle ouverte ?

Dean laissa la chaise dans le couloir et se faufila dans l'espace laissé par la porte entre-ouverte. La lumière était toujours éteinte et, comme il revenait d'un endroit éclairé, ses yeux avaient du mal à distinguer ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce. Il ne voulait pas faire de gaffe, peut-être était-ce simplement une infirmière, auquel cas il essaierait de lui faire du charme. Mais si c'était le docteur, il avait plutôt intérêt à se faire discret pour qu'il n'appelle pas la sécurité. Il y avait en effet quelqu'un d'autre dans la chambre, il décida donc de se glisser dans la mini salle de bain afin de ne pas être découvert.

Mais, alors qu'il entreprenait de pousser doucement la porte de la mini pièce qu'ils osaient appeler « salle de bain », il entendit un gémissement. C'était étrange, pourquoi le médecin travaillait-il dans le noir ? Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Sam faisait-il semblant de dormir ? Non, il se passait quelque chose et, poussé par une soudaine impulsion, il alluma la lumière. Ces yeux s'acclimatèrent en 2 secondes et il vit le docteur, dos à lui, pencher sur Sam qui était à nouveau allongé sur son lit. C'est imbécile de docteur qui ne voulait pas qu'il sorte de l'hôpital, ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retourna que Dean comprit. Ce n'était pas un docteur et ce n'était peut-être même pas un humain, cette chose était entrain d'aspirer littéralement le sang de son frère par un tuyau de perfusion.

L'homme, surpris par la lumière, se retourna et Dean vit ses yeux. C'était un vampire, une saleté de vampire qui était en train de sucer le sang de son petit frère. Les informations fusaient dans son cerveau : un vampire solitaire, un vampire médecin, un vampire qui suçait le sang par les tuyaux de perfusion, un vampire intelligent, un vampire.

C'était intelligent, très intelligent. Ce monstre avait tout le loisir de venir sucer le sang de ses patients sans que personne ne remarque rien puisqu'il ne laissait pas de traces. De plus, puisqu'ils étaient dans un hôpital, si certaines personnes mourraient, qui se douterait que c'était parce que le bon docteur avait un peu abusé de la boisson. C'était malin, très malin, de se faire passer pour un médecin, sa seule erreur était de s'en être pris à son frère.

Alors que toutes ces pensées le traversaient, Dean ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait attrapé la bouteille de Jack qu'il avait oublié sur la petite table à côté de la porte. Il s'avança et frappa la bouteille contre le mur de façon à avoir une arme pour se battre. Maintenant armé d'un tesson, il s'arrêta. Le vampire cachait Sam et Dean n'arrivait pas à savoir comment se portait son frère.

Sam ? dit-il. Mais il n'eut pas de réponse

Il va mourir, ricana le vampire.

Toi, tu vas mourir, saleté de monstre.

Mais alors, le « docteur » se jeta sur Dean, le plaquant au sol. Il fit mine de le humer et eut un petit rire de satisfaction en le forçant à lâcher son arme grâce à sa force surnaturelle.

C'est comme ça que tu prends ton pied ? demanda Dean.

Pourquoi devrais-je me montrer violent comme mes collègues. Je n'aime pas me battre…

Tu préfère sucer le sang des malades sans défense. C'est quoi le truc, le cancer donne un meilleur gout ?

Qui a dit qu'ils avaient un cancer ? Moi ? Et bien j'ai menti, par contre je peux vous confirmer qu'il ne passera pas la semaine et vu comment la soirée se déroule, je ne suis pas certain qu'il passera la nuit. J'aurai une indigestion, tant pis pour moi, j'adore les chasseurs…

A ces mots, Dean senti la rage et le soulagement monter en lui. Avec une force qu'il n'avait pas soupçonnée, il se dégagea de l'emprise du vampire, mis la main sur la bouteille cassée et la planta dans son cou.

Le monstre ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un cri de douleur, mais la main de Sam vint se coller contre elle et à l'aide de la deuxième il le poussa dos contre le sol. Dean se releva alors et enfonça à nouveau la bouteille, encore et encore. Puis, sans qu'ils aient besoin de parler, ils tirèrent chacun de leur coté et décapitèrent le vampire.

Sam… s'exclama Dean, ayant déjà oublié le monstre.

Ca va, je vais bien, répondit-il en s'adossant à la petite table de chevet, visiblement à bout de force.

Il était couvert de sang, Dean devait l'être aussi car ça avait giclé un peu partout. Il sortit de la chambre, attrapa la chaise roulante et pria un Dieu inexistant qu'ils puissent sortir de cet hôpital sans croiser personne. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper du corps, pas le temps de le faire disparaitre, la seule chose qui importait était de sortir son frère de cet endroit avant de se faire chopper par qui que se soit.

Grâce à Dieu, à la chance ou même aux fées, Dean s'en fichait, ils arrivèrent à sortir de l'hôpital sans problème. Personne ne les vit et, lorsque Sam fut installé sur la banquette arrière, Dean put enfin l'emmener.

Arrivé au motel, Sam dormait profondément et Dean n'avait aucune envie de le réveiller encore. Alors il entra dans sa chambre débarbouilla son visage, changea de t-shirt, imbiba d'eau une petite serviette de bain et attrapa les deux couvertures qui étaient sur son lit. Il retourna à la voiture et, à l'aide de la serviette, il enleva les traces de sang sur le visage de son frère qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Quand il eut fini, il déposa une des deux couvertures sur son cadet et s'installa sur le siège passager avec la deuxième. Il n'était plus question qu'il quitte Sam.

Quelle semaine, songea-t-il. Dire que tout avait commencé par une simple affaire de Stricha. Ils avaient réussi à tomber sur le seul hôpital squatté par un vampire malin qui faisait croire à ses patients qu'ils souffraient de maladie grave pour pouvoir les vider tranquille. C'était une certitude, les Winchester et la chance n'étaient pas amis.

Ils auraient l'air de soulards demain matin, mais au moins Sam allait bien. Sam irait bien et, à cette pensée, Dean sombra enfin dans le sommeil.

* * *

_**Voilà, c'est fini, j'espère que vous avez aimé. **_

_**Je pense faire un mini épilogue mais je suis pas encore certaine...  
**_

_**Sinon: please please please, ma vie est plus belle avec des reviews (si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici vous devez me donner votre avis, pitié ^^)  
**_


End file.
